Within the CALME, the Methods and Data Core (MDC) will: (a) assist the measurement core in developing a protocol for evaluation current measures for cultural sensitivity; (b) promote the development and/or application of methodological techniques which can be used in developing new culturally-sensitive measures; (c) provide consultation to investigators are their data analyses; (d) assist investigators in the development of new R01's, nd (e) assist in scale construction and analyses using common core data across pilot projects, relating this to the work of the coordinating center. The MDC will work with the Measurement Core in the appraisal of measures, with the Investigator Development Core in the statistical oversight and mentoring of investigators, and with the Coordinating Center in the development of a published volume of reviews of measures for use with minority populations.